sinstersfandomcom-20200214-history
When You Call
When You Call is a song by Sinisters included in their first studio album, Sinisters, which debuted on February 3, 2016 Lyrics Beverly: Heart is strong and I love don't keep me Going strong, but they but they don't know, Is it real baby if your willing to wait We can get away no one else can do What you want me to hey baby it's love What do we have here now something to pump In your arms holding me and you'll Begin to kiss and when you call Baby I wanna spend this night with tryna Get in them draws and bang it out Sarah: Til the mornin' light, yeah I want and All feels like I'm dying you raise me up And turn around and I fall in love That's why I love I don't know, to Have a lil' different from all the fellows have been Laura: Baby when you call me my heart begins to drop And I don't know what to do I just wanna run up to you and take down right now Cause you're all the whole world to me Jacqueline: Pressing you for me oh, my baby Hoo, you make me feel the music laid back low When you're loving me I don't know, I would change I'm incomplete when You're away I close my eyes I see it baby Sarah: Til the mornin' light, yeah I want and All feels like I'm dying you raise me up And turn around and I fall in love That's why I love I don't know, to Have a lil' different from all the fellows have been Laura: Baby when you call me my heart begins to drop And I don't know what to do I just wanna run up to you and take down right now Cause you're all the whole world to me Sinisters (Laura's ad libs): Baby when you call me my heart begins to drop And I don't know what to do I just wanna run up to you and take down right now Cause you're all the whole world to me Kimberly: I think that I'll stay by your side Be there boy, you're the one in no Relationship, and I'm having a fit Young man young baby boy I can see that Your gone I feel I have in me So I'll call when I first saw you It's easy to love me, you can think of me I made It's OK, for whatever boy I'll put you Where to kiss and you'll succeed smile again Let me relax your mind and I’ll take you for a ride Laura: Baby when you call me my heart begins to drop And I don't know what to do I just wanna run up to you and take down right now Cause you're all the whole world to me Sinisters (Laura's ad libs): Baby when you call me my heart begins to drop And I don't know what to do I just wanna run up to you and take down right now Cause you're all the whole world to me Category:Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Songs from Sinisters